


Green Eyed Monster

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “I’m not jealous,” she says quickly, even though Sara didn’t ask.Even though she clearly is.





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> the gc wanted jealousy smut when the photos of constantine coming back came out so !! this is a thing !!

It wasn’t that she was jealous.

She wasn’t.

What she and Sara have is good and stable, nothing to be concerned about, there no doubt in her mind. Sara had made clear of that, pressing kisses against Ava’s skin while whispering promises that she was hers and hers alone, that this was going to be new a different for the both of them, that this was something  _ real _ . 

They’d discussed later over drinks, a bottle of wine, split between two on Ava’s couch, when the doubts had started to rise up. Memories of exes that had called her too much of a workaholic or a perfectionist and made it hard to look in a mirror without seeing all of her flaws. While Sara had offered stories of her own, of too many people and too many nights that she could barely remember, enough that she gave up trying to count them halfway through and Ava had kissed her until thinking about either of their past partners hadn’t even mattered.

She has no reason to be jealous, rationally Ava knows this, and yet…

There’s something about him, John Constantine, leaning up against the Waverider’s control panel, looking like he belongs here despite only having arrived hours before, whereas Ava still always feels like an outsider onboard the ship no matter how many nights she’s slept over in Sara’s bunk.

It unnerves her.

For some reason she can’t explain, especially when he winks at Sara casual enough that it doesn’t have to mean something more than joke, one that Sara laughs off a moment later, but it’s there. 

A feeling in the pit of her stomach that Ava can’t deny.

A burning urge, that shifts between that familiar doubt that she can have any good thing and something  _ stronger. _ Something that made Ava want to pull Sara away from the gathered group, push her into the nearest dark corner, and kiss her until Ava was certain that  _ she  _ was the only that Sara was thinking about. 

Something that has her clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides as she watches the exchange between the group of them, making certain to keep it all it, to push it all down and not feel jealous. Or at least, not let anyone know that she was feeling that way. 

She holds it in a little bit longer, until Sara slaps the back of her hand against Constantine's shoulder, too close for Ava to sit there in comfort and pretend that she wasn’t feeling anything. 

“I should get back to the Bureau,” Ava says abruptly. It’s a thin excuse, she has nothing to do back there, her job is to be monitoring the Legends, which means she should be here. She knows that, and Sara who raises an eyebrow at her abrupt statement knows it clearly as well. “Call me if the situation progresses further, otherwise I’ll check in at-”

“Aves,” Sara says, cutting her off, in that soft familiar tone. The way she’s the only one that calls her that, the only one that has ever called her by a nickname before, and says it with this sort of soft familiarity that strike Ava every time. “Can I have a word in private before you go?”

Ava casts a look around the gathered group.of Legends, before nodding her head once and then once more.

When she steps out away from the bridge down the familiar hallway that she knows leads to Sara’s bunk, it doesn’t take long before Sara is behind her. Quiet on her feet, enough that Ava would miss her if she didn’t know exactly what to listen for, a familiar enough sound now that Ava doesn’t startle when she feels Sara catch up to her pace, their arms brushing against each other for a moment before Sara’s hand slips into her own, threading their fingers together.

“Come one, what’s on your mind,” and there’s a touch of concern there.

Maybe she hadn’t done as well of a job at disguising how she was feeling as she thought that she had. 

“I’m not jealous,” she says quickly, even though Sara didn’t ask. 

Even though she clearly is. 

Sara gives her that look, the one that says she sees through Ava far too easily. 

“Maybe, I’m a little jealous,” Ava admits reluctantly. “But it’s not entirely without reason.”

“I told you nothing was going to happen between me and him, not again, not now that I have you,” Sara says, a hint of defensiveness coming into her tone. “You know that, right babe?”

“I know,” Ava insists, because she does. She knows this. And she trusts Sara above all else. “I know, I just-”

“You’re just jealous,” Sara says. Not sounding angry or anything like that, instead she sounds almost found, and when Ava stops walking to turn and look at Sara there’s that mischievous smile on her face. “That’s adorable. You’re adorable.”

Ava wrinkles her nose at that.

“I’m not really-”

“Adorable,” Sara repeats in that same teasing tone.

Ava kisses her, because kissing her is easier than putting up with Sara’s teasing, or with the traitorous feeling in her own chest the one like doubt and jealousy all mixed together. Kissing Sara is easy and natural and familiar, and if she puts a bit more force behind it, possessive and desperate in a way she hadn’t been since the first time they kissed, well… Maybe the person still out there with the rest of the team has something to do with that. 

Sara deepens the kiss, the same way she always does, pushing for dominance, something which Ava usually gives Sara easily and willingly, but this time Ava pushes back. Because this isn’t about Sara helping Ava get out of her head and her clothes - this is about Ava reminding Sara that she is hers. 

Ava takes charge, pushing Sara up against the wall, her hand sliding up under the Sara’s sweater, running up the slope of her stomach, and up under the cup of her bra.

Sara gasps into her mouth at the contact, breaking off the kiss for a moment, only to point out, “We’re still in the hallway.” 

It’s a good point.

One that normally Ava would care about.

But at the moment, she’s pretty sure she couldn’t care less. 

“Gideon, a little privacy,” Ava says, acting on impulse, and while normally the AI seems keen to ignore just about anything Ava says and goes out of the way to do the exact opposite, this time, the blast doors close sealing off the hallway in an instant. 

“I can’t believe she listens to you?”

“She usually only does when it involves you.”

Sara laughs at that. A loud familiar sound. A sound that Ava normally loves to hear. But this time she’d rather be hearing Sara making a far different sound. 

Ava kisses Sara again this time to shut her up, an easy task, a kiss that Sara melts into easily.

When they break apart again it is only so that Sara can pull her sweater off over her head, and a moment later Ava is working on undoing the clasp of Sara’s bra and letting it fall to the floor as well.

Ava casts a lingering glance over her. She’s beautiful. Sara’s always beautiful. 

And she knows it, if the smug grin on her face is anything to judge by. 

“Still jealous, Aves?” 

Ava rolls her eyes instead of answering. 

This time when she kisses Sara’s it is nothing more than a brief press, before her lips slide down pressing a kiss to the side of Sara’s mouth, then her cheek, then the slope of her neck. She sucks down there, messy and not normally her style, but she needs something - a mark of her own on Sara, one to prove that Sara is hers and not anyone else’s. 

“So, that’s a yes,” Sara says, even as she tilts her neck to give Ava even more access. 

She moves slightly further down Sara’s neck, sucking another bruise there. 

Meanwhile Sara’s hands move against her body. Ava shifts to help Sara get a better angle when she works to undo the zip of Ava’s work pants, pulling them down just enough that her hand can slip in underneath Ava’s panties pressing up against her, with ease and familiarity. 

Ava lets out a gasp against the side of Sara’s neck as Sara presses two fingers inside of her without waiting. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Sara tells her, “If I knew that  _ that  _ would get you so worked up, baby, I would have-”

“Shut up,” Ava says. 

Sara grins at her, curling her fingers just so it’s a little bit harder for concentrate, “Make me.”

So she does, she kisses Sara again. Steals her chance to tease Ava away, though she’s only able to keep kissing her for so long. Only able to remember how to move her mouth, how to press against Sara, how to breathe - for a little bit longer, because if there’s one thing that Sara knows it is how to work Ava’s body. She plays her easily, far too easily, touching her just right so that Ava can do nothing but lean there, still over Sara, still pressing her into the wall, and hope that her legs will manage to hold her steady, while her hand tremble over Sara’s sides. 

Distantly through the overwhelming pleasure, she realizes that Sara is talking to her, steady reassurance, “I’m yours and only yours,” repeated endlessly, “Yours,” she says again as she presses a sloppy kiss to the side of Ava’s neck.

She opens her eyes to take Sara in - beautiful, with a bruise in the shape of Ava’s lips blossoming against the side of her neck, and  _ hers _ .

“Mine,” Ava says. 

“Yours,” Sara replies again. 

It doesn’t take long after that. The right press of fingers inside of her just so, and Ava rests her forehead against Sara’s right before she falls over the edge, bracing herself on the comfort of Sara, real and hers and right where Ava needs her to be. 

Right where she belongs. 

When Ava comes back to herself properly, Sara is still there, a soft smile on her face, still pressed up against Ava and still beautifully topless. 

Though when their eyes meet, that soft smile, slips into the much more mischievous one that Ava knows too well, “You should get jealous more often, if it’s always going to end like that.”

“I’m not jealous,” Ava says, “I  _ wasn’t  _ jealous.” 

“Whatever you say, Aves.”

  
  
  



End file.
